


Full Steam Spacemachine!

by Mare_Infinitum



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Machines, The Odyssey References, royal republic - Freeform, satellite
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mare_Infinitum/pseuds/Mare_Infinitum
Summary: ¡Un rayo cae del cielo! ¡Y todos vístanse para el amor! O más o menos eso dice la canción de Royal Republic, que le da título al horror que tiene que vivir el pobre Dororo cuando, una vez más, uno de sus ideas pacíficas se convierte en un arma para la invasión del planeta. Ah, pero los efectos son muy particulares... ¿quién saldrá afectado por ella?





	Full Steam Spacemachine!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic ha sido publicando en el foro de Mundo Yuri con el mismo pseudónimo en honor al 3er Reto Literario que se ha realizado allí.

—No, ¡parad! ¡Ya es suficiente!

—Ah, venga, sólo es por ver qué pasa —sonrió maquiavélicamente Keroro—. Será interesante ver cómo reacciona Natsumi. ¡Full Steam Spacemachine!

Keroro le dio al botón y del cielo se acercó a alta velocidad un rayo que apuntaba a Saburo. Dos segundos fugaces en los que Giroro trató de desviar el rayo, Natsumi apartando al pobre chico, y Koyuki intentando rescatar a su amiga.

—¡Natsumi! —exclamó Giroro.

El rayo le dio de lleno a ella. Giroro se lanzó a por ella, pero Koyuki llegó antes. Saburo se acercaba con cautela. No parecía que hubiera sufrido ningún daño, pero había caído al suelo.

—Aah… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Te ha dado el rayo. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Desde el comunicador, Keroro se jactaba de su acierto, y se moría de ganas de ver hacia quién se dirigiría Natsumi. Le estaba diciendo a Giroro que aún tendría suerte sí él era el elegido. Y la rana roja no podía negar que él también lo quería saber.

—Creo que… —Y se cortó. Natsumi se encontró con los ojos de Koyuki, que la miraban con preocupación, y cualquier otra voz que no fuera de la ninja se apagó para ella—… estoy bien. Pero no me sueltes.

—¡Ya tenemos ganador! ¡Koyuki! —anunció Kururu, desde el comunicador.

—¡Con Natsumi fuera de combate y en manos de Koyuki, la conquista de Pokopen será coser y croar! —añadió Keroro, triunfante.

Tamama aplaudía a su sargento. Dororo había perdido el control de la situación que él, de alguna manera retorcidamente inocente, había provocado. Giroro se había quedado blanco como la leche, intentando, igual que Saburo, despertar a Natsumi de su ensimismamiento. Ella solamente sabía mirar a Koyuki, que tampoco era capaz de hacer nada.

—¡Esto se acaba aquí! —exclamó Giroro, fuera de sí.

El caporal salió corriendo hacia su platillo y, armado hasta los dientes, fue directo hacia su sargento, que estaba en el cielo, con su propio platillo, con Tamama y Dororo. Fue cosa de apenas unos segundos arrebatarle el controlador que había disparado el rayo de energía, y lo destruyó de un solo tiro.

—¡Idiota! ¡Vamos a cumplir la misión y quieres fastidiarlo todo! —le espetó—. ¡Luego te quejas de que no hago nada para la invasión!

A Giroro le dio igual. El simple pensamiento de que Natsumi quedara de esa patética manera, embelesada con Koyuki, durante todo lo que durara la invasión o hasta quizás para siempre, era como hierro candente en su pecho y no lo iba a permitir. Desobedeció toda orden y se volvió al cuartel general, dispuesto a destruir todo rastro de esa máquina infernal que Kururu había inventado.

—Te recomiendo no destruir todo sin razón, caporal —le avisó Kururu, que sabía que estaba en peligro—. ¿Te imaginas que, por culpa de tu rabieta, Natsumi se queda así?

—¡Eso no pasará!

Entonces un grito de socorro bastante patético ahogó todo intento de conversación. El sargento Keroro estaba siendo aplastado por una fuerza mayor, y Giroro fue volando de vuelta a esa horrible escena que acababa de presenciar. Allí, las cosas estaban muy distintas, apenas unos segundos después de haberse ido. Keroro y su platillo estaban estampados contra el tejado de un edificio, mientras Natsumi le aplastaba la cara con un pie.

—¡Y pobre de ti que se te ocurra volverme a hacer algo así, batracio! —gritaba con autoridad.

—S-sí, señora…

—¡Natsumi!

—Ah, Giroro, has vuelto… Ya lo tengo todo arreglado con la ranucha.

—¿E-estás bien?

—Sí, bueno, la cosa esa me dio de lleno, me afectó por unos momentos y luego, no sé, se me pasó. ¡Ahora estoy bien!

—Eso quiere decir…

Ah, sí… Giroro acababa de perder todas las esperanzas, pero estaba extrañamente feliz de que hubiera sido de esa forma, y no por el éxito de la invasión. Era un cursi perdido, y en ese momento Natsumi le miraba como tal.

—Borra esa sonrisa de alivio de tu cara. Hay que volver a dejar todo como estaba.

—¡C-claro!

Natsumi miró a Koyuki, quien le había ayudado a darle la merecida paliza a Keroro. Aparentaba que no, pero todo había cambiado. O no. No había cambiado. Ahora solamente era más… evidente. Fuera lo que fuera que le hubiera hecho ese rayo, ahora lo veía todo más claro.

—Koyuki…

—¿Qué te pasa?

Giroro y Keroro aún seguían allí, y Natsumi notó que la rana roja acentuaba su mirada hacia ellas. Se giró cara Giroro:

—¡Largo de aquí u os echo a patadas!

—¡Natsumi! —Pese a haber perdido las esperanzas, Giroro se resistía. Su amor por Natsumi le impedía abandonar ese extraño campo de batalla.

—¡Que te largues! —gritó, mientras cogía de una anca a Keroro y se lo lanzaba contra el caporal, y ambos cayeron planos al duro asfalto de la calle—. Mucho mejor.

—¿Necesitas que te cure o algo?

—¡N-no! —En la mente de Natsumi, una imagen salvaje…—. Koyuki, yo…

Algo que no había cambiado era su incapacidad total de hablar cuando su timidez atacaba, pero sentía que ese era el momento, mientras tuviera la excusa del caos que había provocado Keroro. Sólo se le ocurrió acercarse a toda velocidad, sin decir nada, sin casi mirar, y no dejar que Koyuki retrocediera para darle un beso torpe y brusco en los labios.

—¡Mmm! —reaccionó Koyuki.

Un beso así es como la propia personalidad de Natsumi: difícil de tratar al inicio, pero se suaviza agradablemente como el tiempo. Y poco a poco la culpable del beso se fue relajando y se dejó llevar por el característico aroma de Koyuki, parecido a la lavanda. Ésta también se dejó vencer unos segundos, y se despegó solamente un instante para devolver el beso, para demostrar que también lo quería, aunque casi fue un empujón apasionado, y se separó de Natsumi.

—Y-yo… lo siento, es que… —balbuceó Hinata.

Aquella duda fue como despertar de un sueño, para Koyuki. Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, de que no era para nada natural, teniendo en cuenta cómo era su amiga, y huyó. Huyó volando, corriendo, usando técnicas ninja de toda clase para huir lo más rápido posible de esa escena. Huía de sus propias ilusiones.

—¡Koyuki! —oía que gritaban en la lejanía. La voz de Natsumi se perdía entre los edificios.

—Koyuki. —Quedo y cercano esta vez. Era Dororo, que podía seguirla perfectamente.

—Dororo… ¿qué ha pasado?

—Esto es todo mi culpa. Te lo explicaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

A la velocidad que iban, les hizo falta solamente unos minutos para llegar al bosque de bambú donde Dororo escondía su humilde morada y su huertecito. La rueda de agua, siempre en movimiento, parecía inquietar a la pobre ninja, e intentó no escucharla entrando en casa.

—Natsumi nunca haría nada de esto —dijo, intentando dominar sus emociones—. ¿Qué han hecho…?

—Koyuki, voy a requerir silencio y toda tu atención para esto. No va a ser sencillo explicarlo.

Y Dororo se sentó delante del Kotatsu para contarle a Koyuki lo que había ido pasando, mientras se servía un poco de te.

*  *  *

Todo empezó hace unos días. Convocóseme para una reunión para la invasión de Pokopen, en la que cada plan era peor que el anterior. Sabes que me niego a hacer daño alguno a este maravilloso planeta. Giroro insistía en emplear la violencia y las armas. Keroro le rebatía con ardides y engaños, planes moralmente cuestionables. Tamama alababa a su sargento, y Kururu ignoraba a todos.

Como siempre, olvidáronse de que un servidor estaba allí. Permanecí durante una hora quieto, esperando mi ocasión de pronunciarme.

—Bueno, si nadie más a parte de Giroro va a discutirme el plan de hacer que las lavadoras siempre destiñan para conquistar Pokopen, damos por aprobado…

—Yo tengo un posible plan.

—¡Ah, Dororo! Pensaba que no participarías —me dijo tan tranquilamente. Por lo menos esta vez aún se había percatado de mi presencia—. Espero que sea mejor que la tontería de invadir por las armas.

—¡Pero será pedazo de…! —le chilló de nuevo el caporal, pero yo quería hablar.

—¿Y si todo el mundo estuviera tan ocupado queriendo a sus familias que no hiciera falta invadirles?

Keroro miróme desorbitado, pero el primero en reaccionar fue Tamama:

—Anda, anda, cabo Dororo, no se puede ser tan ingenuo. Vale que el amor es bonito, pero no se puede esperar que todos siempre estén…

—¡Calla, calla! —saltó Keroro. Nada más verle el rostro malicioso, predije que no iba a ser bienaventurado para el planeta—. ¡Lo tengo! Dororo ha tenido la mejor idea del mundo. Haremos que todos los pokopenses se enamoren perdidamente de quien tengan más cerca. De esa manera, descuidarán sus tareas y seremos libres de entrar por la puerta grande de cualquier país. ¡Una victoria fácil!

—No es eso lo que yo…

—¡Está decidido! —me cortó mi sargento—. ¡Kururu! ¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para construir un arma así?

—Tal y como lo planteas, necesitamos algo a largo alcance, algo que pueda disparar mucho, o disparar a muchos a la vez. Podríamos reconvertir el satélite Ranasat para que dispare tu rayo del amor, en vez de controlar el clima. Está más que preparado para un arma así.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Ponte a ello!

—P-pero mi idea…

—Necesitaremos sujetos de pruebas para el arma. No podemos disparar a lo loco —explicaba Kururu, ignorando mi queja—. ¿Qué, Giroro, te apuntas?

—Quita, yo ya tengo a mi Natsumi y… ¡Y no he dicho nada!

—Llamaremos a Kogoro, que nos hará un buen precio —terminó Keroro—. ¡Romped filas!

En apenas unos segundos me quedé solo. Volví a casa e intenté descansar y meditar, aunque ante tal perspectiva, me resultó dificultoso.

En los días que siguieron, Kururu y Giroro estuvieron desaparecidos. Keroro y Tamama solamente esperaban, y me llamaban constantemente para que estuviera atento a las novedades. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, como mensajero, comuniqué que Kururu ya tenía un resultado.

—He preparado un prototipo de arma, mirad. —Enseñó un arma parecida a la pistola “sólo se vive dos veces”, un cañón ajustable de plasma que permitía al usuario cambiar de edad a cualquier persona durante un tiempo—. Y ahora nuestros sujetos de pruebas…

Encendiéronse dos luces, que revelaron a Giroro y a Kogoro atados, uno maldiciendo y otro riendo hieráticamente como de costumbre.

—¡Disparemos a Giroro primero! —se encaprichó Tamama, pero el alférez negó—. ¿Por qué?

—Hay algo que debéis saber y que veréis ahora.

Kururu no se demoró en disparar el arma sobre Kogoro, quien dejó de reír en pocos segundos.

—Ahora mirará a Giroro, es quien tiene más cerca, y… —predijo Kururu. Y así pasó. Kogoro se giró hacia el asustado Giroro y empezó a entonar ridículas frases y poemas de enamorados.

—Ugh, ¿se pasará así todo el tiempo?

—No, he pensado en poner temporizadores como en la pistola “sólo se vive dos veces”, dependiendo de la necesidad. Desde un minuto hasta el infinito.

Y, efectivamente, pasó el minuto y Kogoro volvió a reír y a ignorar a Giroro. Kururu, entonces, disparó a Giroro, y su sargento ya estaba relamiéndose de las sandeces que diría su caporal, pero éste siguió quejándose a todo volumen.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, alférez?

—Algo muy simple: no les afecta a quienes ya están enamorados. Es más, refuerza el amor que sienten, pero no les deja inútiles como queríamos.

—¡¡Pero entonces esto no sirve de nada!! ¡¡Mucha gente ya está enamorada!!

—Piensa, mi sargento: disparamos a todos, y mientras haya otro pokopense cerca, el afectado se enamorará. No es definitivo, pero obstaculizará cualquier resistencia.

Keroro lo meditó unos segundos, y acabó conformándose. De hecho, propuso lo esperado, que fuera probado en nuestro barrio desde el satélite Ranasat para comprobar su efectividad. Yo no quería tomar parte de eso, pero sabía cómo podría desarrollarse el desastre, así que permanecí cerca, pero al margen.

Después de un viaje hasta el satélite para adaptarlo al arma y algunas modificaciones, llegó el día de probarlo:

—He tenido una idea de última hora —informó el alférez—. Nos hemos llevado muchos sustos por accidentes como que se dispare el arma sola, así que he puesto un dispositivo de voz y un mando a distancia para activar el satélite.

—¿Cómo funciona?

—Ajustas cuánto quieres que dure el efecto, mantienes pulsado el botón y pronuncias “Full Steam Spacemachine”.

—Simple. ¿Y ese nombre?

—Una canción que viene muy a cuento para lo que estamos haciendo. Incluso en la letra dice que son aliens los que “dan amor”. “Vístete para el amor”, dicen. Es irónico que sea su perdición.

—Mira que eres retorcido, alférez… —soltó, ante el frío que había dejado ese comentario—. Bueno, vamos a probarlo.

Sargento pulsó el botón del mando y pronunció las extrañas palabras “Full Steam Spacemachine” sin mucha energía, apuntando a una chica que pasaba por una calle bastante poblada. Apenas dos segundos después, un rayo proveniente del cielo, cubierto por la antibarrera, que la mayoría no puede ver, alcanzó a la pobre zagala. Ésta se giró hacia el primer chico que se cruzó con ella y empezó a coquetear:

—Por favor, no me dejes, ¡te quiero! Ojalá podamos pasar toda la vida juntos.

—¡Déjame en paz, no te conozco de nada! —se quejaba el pobre.

—¡Esto funciona! —exclamó Keroro, mirándonos como si hubiera inventado la rueda—. ¡Si esto se puede hacer a mayor escala, Pokopen será nuestro en cuestión de días!

—El ancho del satélite nos permite trazar un radio de media ciudad de Tokio por ahora.

—¡¡Suficiente para empezar!! —chilló, emocionado, y empezó a apuntar a gente al azar—. “Vestíos para el amor”, como dice la canción. ¡Full Steam Spacemachine!

Y los rayos empezaron a sucederse uno tras otro, con un Keroro feliz como un infante, al que se le unió Tamama gritando “Full Steam Spacemachine” tan alto como podía. Yo ya sabía que no iba a acabar bien, y que no podía hacer nada por detenerles, así que me resigné a ver como hasta el caporal Giroro se mostraba entusiasmado al ver el final de la invasión tan cerca.

Sé que te diste cuenta enseguida de los rayos, Koyuki. La antibarrera no funciona contigo. Aunque no lo sabía aún, tú ya estabas de camino para salvar a Natsumi. Algo en ti decía que Natsumi sería la siguiente.

—¡Tenemos que buscar a don Fuyuki! —anunció Keroro, teniendo quizás la única buena idea del día—. Podríamos saber si realmente está enamorado de Momoka Nishizawa o no.

—Y aunque no lo esté, Momochi seguro que estaría contentísima con nuestro rayo del amor —le acompañó el recluta, que siempre buscaba aprobación tanto de su sargento como de Momoka.

—¡Decidido pues!

Y los cuatro platillos (pues Kururu estaba en la base custodiando los controles del satélite) se movieron hacia los lugares habituales de peregrinaje de Fuyuki Hinata. Las tiendas de lo paranormal, bibliotecas, y alguna zona comercial. Solamente después de buscar durante un buen periplo, encontramos a maese Fuyuki, quien paseaba junto a Momoka Nishizawa en una calle céntrica, claramente vigilados por sus guardias.

—Parece que están en plena operación —observó Tamama, detectando a los mal camuflados siervos de los Nishizawa—. No sé si deberíamos molestar.

—¡Sería ideal probar el rayo con los guardias! A ver si se quedan indefensos… ¡¡Full Steam Spacemachine!!

Nadie pudo detenerlo. El rayo cayó encima de un guardia, quien perdió la cabeza por su compañero de al lado. Y cuando Keroro pronunció la clave por segunda vez, ese otro compañero sufrió el mismo destino. Me da vergüenza admitir que vi cómo se besaban en público, desobedeciendo todas las órdenes.

—¡Alerta, alerta! ¡Estamos sufriendo un ataque!

No nos vieron, pero tuvimos que huir y abandonar la breve misión de enamorar a Fuyuki. Mi alivio duró poco, pues al cabo de nada nos encontramos con Natsumi, que estaba en una situación similar a la de Momoka: caminaba al lado de la persona que le gustaba, Saburo.

—¡Na-Natsumi! —dudó enseguida Giroro. No había caído en cómo le afectaría el rayo a ella. Y al parecer, Keroro tampoco, así que cuando propuso disparar tanto a Saburo como a Natsumi, se opuso de inmediato—. No, ¡parad! ¡Ya es suficiente!

*  *  *

—Y el resto ya lo sabes —respiró Dororo, ensimismado—. Tú la has cogido antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Pero… le dio el rayo…

—Efectivamente. Pero las otras personas a las que el rayo ha afectado aún no se han recuperado. No tenemos noticias de lo contrario. Solamente ella y Giroro, que ya sabemos que está prendado de la propia Natsumi, han logrado evadir los efectos del rayo. —Koyuki bajó algo la cabeza, dudosa—. En otras palabras: la pelota está en tu tejado, como dicen los terrícolas.

El silencio se cernió sobre el hogar de los ninjas. Koyuki había entendido perfectamente lo que había querido decir su amigo. Natsumi había reforzado (sorpresivamente para todo el mundo) el amor que sentía, y lo sentía por Koyuki. Ya nadie podía negarlo, y quien tenía que dar el paso, fuera hacia donde fuera, era la ninja.

Si por Koyuki fuera, aceptaría enseguida. Siempre había sido así de impulsiva y confiada con Natsumi, estaba convencido de que aquello saldría bien. El único miedo que tenía era que todo lo que el rayo había creado se volatilizara con la misma rapidez. Dororo podía leer esa única duda en la mirada de su amiga:

—Consultaré a Kururu sobre los efectos. Giroro también recibió el impacto del rayo, tendrás la información que necesitas.

—Estaré entrenando —contestó solamente.

Después de eso, Koyuki pasó dos días en las montañas, despejándose con sus entrenamientos y meditando. No quería pensar lo que iba a hacer, porque ya lo sabía. Ella quería a Natsumi desde que se conocieron, y ahora todo había cambiado de repente. Sólo tenía que asimilarlo.

Por otro lado, Dororo asistió al desmantelamiento de la nueva arma. Natsumi vigilaba cada movimiento que el alférez hacía para asegurarse que no pudiera intentarlo de nuevo.

—Pero doña, que no lo vamos a intentar de nuevo… —se quejaba Keroro.

—¡¡Me da igual!!

—Es que no nos serviría de nada…

—Keroro tiene razón. El principal objetivo era dejar KO a toda la defensa de Pokopen primero de todo —añadió Giroro con amargura—. Y si el arma no te afecta a ti, Natsumi, de nada nos va a servir.

—Ya, pero a saber cómo podríais modificarla. Ale, ale, a desmontarla pieza a pieza.

Dororo se sentía aliviado y feliz de ver que su idea no sólo no había causado daños, sino que había ayudado a aclarar los sentimientos de una persona en el proceso. Por eso sonreía a Natsumi, de vez en cuando.

—Y oye, ¿los efectos de esto cuándo se van? —preguntó, fingiendo enfado esta vez, la chica.

—A ti el rayo no te afectó, el caporal intentó decírtelo. Hicimos pruebas. Los que ya están enamorados solamente notan un incremento de la seguridad de sus sentimientos. —Y miró sugestivamente a Giroro, para que Natsumi entendiera.

—¡La próxima vez que pruebes un invento conmigo te dejo como un queso de Gruyére! —le gritó él, empujándole por la mejilla con uno de sus rifles. Natsumi se sintió algo incómoda por esa revelación sobre la rana roja.

—Entonces…

—Sí, no se puede hacer nada —repuso el mismo Giroro, intentando dar voz al intento de digerir que nunca podría estar con Natsumi.

A Dororo le pareció que Natsumi dejaba de arrepentirse en ese momento de lo que había pasado en aquel tejado, y él también se quedó tranquilo por Koyuki.

Cuando el ninja volvió a casa, su amiga ya estaba allí, comiendo algo de arroz y pescado. Solamente le sonrió, y fue suficiente para tranquilizar a Koyuki, quien sonrió y comió más tranquila.

—Bueno, supongo que esto es un paso más para convertirme en una persona normal y corriente —suspiró, repitiendo lo que el jefe ninja les dijo hace un tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente, Koyuki decidió comportarse como siempre se comportaba con Natsumi: improvisando y sorprendiendo al estilo ninja. Apareció de la nada al lado de Natsumi, en el colegio, cuando nadie miraba.

—¡Hola!

—¡Ko-Koyuki! ¡Qué susto! ¡No hagas eso! —No era tanto el susto como que fuera Koyuki quien se lo diera, claro está.

—Lo siento. ¿Tienes tiempo para hablar?

—Sí, supongo… ¡Ah!

Koyuki había interpretado muy rápido la frase y ya se la había llevado con una de sus técnicas de escapada al tejado del instituto. Allí, miró a Natsumi con algo más de calma, aunque ocultaba que no se atrevía a decir nada, esbozando una sonrisa de las suyas.

—Oye, Koyuki, siento lo del otro día… —La ninja cambió de cara de inmediato—. ¡No, no! Es que no te pregunté, ni dije nada y… Nada ha cambiado, no me arrepiento de lo que dije ni lo que hice —dijo definitivamente, con toda la fortaleza que le caracterizaba—. Pero quiero saber que tú sientes lo mismo.

Koyuki quedó hipnotizada por esas últimas palabras, y antes que responder nada, se lanzó a los brazos de Natsumi, como si quisiera tirarla al suelo. En vez de desatar su pasión natural, le dio un beso cortito y suave en los labios de la pelirroja, bien abrazada a ella, y le dijo:

—Nunca me pidas permiso para esto. Es mucho más emocionante que te sorprendan.

La cara de Natsumi revelaba exactamente eso, avergonzada como estaba, y Koyuki soltó su habitual risita adorable, antes de volver a reaparecer en segundos en el pasillo del instituto.

—¡Vamos a clase! ¡Que quiero que me enseñes muchas cosas!

—Y menos mal que no soy el profesor… —suspiró Natsumi, divertida, mientras era arrastrada por el brazo de la ninja hacia el interior del aula.

Una nueva etapa para esta historia de amor empezaba.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mucho y os animéis a leer más fics míos o a visitar Mundo Yuri, mi foro de fanfiction y chat y demás :)


End file.
